There is a significant flavor difference between fresh herbs and commercially available dried herbs. Consumers demand fresher flavored products and the sales of fresh herbs are growing every year. Fresh herbs obviously have a limited shelf life and thus the industry has attempted to extend the shelf life. The most successful commercial technique for extending the shelf life of herbs such as basil and oregano is by air-drying, however this process significantly alters the flavor of the herbs
The essential oil of sweet basil contains about 40% linalool and 25% methyl chavicol and the remainder divided among primarily eugenol, cineole, and geraniol. Exotic basil consists of about 85% methyl charvicol and less than 1% linalool (see Farrell, Kenneth T., Spices, Condiments, and Seasonings, 2.sup.nd Edition, Chapman & Hall (1990), pp. 33-37 and pp. 153-157. The components contribute significantly to the flavor of the basil.
Spanish oregano oil contains up to 50% thymol and 7-8% alpha pinene, cineole, linalyl acetate, linalool, dipentene, para cymene and beta caryophyllene, all of which contribute to the flavor of the oregano.